


Night Walks

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, Old Fic, and the rest as they say is history lol, caroline thinks klaus is a stalker, meet not cute, punches him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Laughing - why was he laughing? - he pushed himself up, “Yes, you do have an amazing right hook, but I most certainly was not stalking you.”“Right, because walking in the park at this time of night is normal.”“Well, must be pretty normal, if you’re doing the same.” he responded, eyebrow raised.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 11





	Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

It was dark, a slight breeze drifting through her blonde tresses, the only thing illuminating her walk was the night sky, with its million of stars and that full moon that mesmerized her. These little moments she took to herself were the highlight of her week. It just felt good, like she belonged there, somehow in the moonlight, as she walked in the park, Caroline felt strong.

The leaves rustled in the cold wind, the crickets chirped, dogs howled in the distance and all was right in her world. All the stress of her day seemed to seep out of her with every step she took, making her lighter and freer.

Without these nightly walks, she would have probably killed a few people already - incompetent, useless people, that can’t do their work properly.

Caroline felt like twirling, and singing, but even she had the good grace to control herself, so she hummed instead, along the music of nature that surrounded her.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and she shivered - weird.

In the corner of her eye she noticed the shadow of a man, silently following her - weirder.

Keeping her cool, because her mother taught her better than to panic, she took a left and hoped he wouldn’t follow her. Obviously, today everything had to go wrong, because the asshole was still walking behind her.

Alarms were blaring in her head, of course she had a stalker. Why not? At the very least, she knew how to protect herself well enough - having a sheriff for a mother basically guaranteed it. So, having her special time be interrupted by some douchebag, finally tipped her over the edge. Even the beauty of the moon and stars couldn’t stop her now.

As she halted her steps, she closed her fist and turning around she punched the guy right in the eye. Yes, it hurt like hell - even though she did it right - bone on bone fucking hurt and she knew her hand would be scraped up, but at least his face would be so much worse.

The man fell on his ass, shouting, “Bloody hell!!”

“That’s what you get for stalking m-” Caroline started, stopping herself at the sight of a pretty delicious guy in front of her - well, definitely not as pretty as he was before. Shame, why did the hot guys all have to be assholes?

He gingerly touched his eye, flinching in pain, a confused look on his face, “Stalking? What are you talking about love?”

Great, he even had a british accent, because why the hell not? 

Folding her arms, hip jutting out, she said, “You. You were stalking me. Which let me tell you, is beyond creepy. Unlucky for you, I actually know how to put up a fight.”

Laughing - why was he laughing? - he pushed himself up, “Yes, you do have an amazing right hook, but I most certainly was not stalking you.”

“Right, because walking in the park at this time of night is normal.”

“Well, must be pretty normal, if you’re doing the same.” he responded, eyebrow raised.

Pointing to herself and then to him, “Exception to the rule. You? Stalker.”

“Yes, of course, that is the most logical thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Sweetheart, don’t flatter yourself.”

“Says the guy checking me out. And for the love of all that is good, stop calling me love or sweetheart! The name is Caroline!”

“Caroline.” he drawled, tasting the name on his tongue - how sweet it was.

Her spine tingled, her eyelids fluttering shut momentarily, appreciating how her name sounded so sensual dripping from his red lips.

“I promise I wasn’t stalking you, Caroline. Just a coincidence. No matter how lovely you are, I wouldn’t do such a thing to you.”

Caroline looked him up and down and sighed, “Fine. Still, skulking in the night, behind a girl is creepy. You’re like a ninja, I couldn’t even hear you walk.”

“Right, don’t tell anyone, but I am in fact a ninja. Shh, just a secret between us two.” he winked at her.

Caroline laughed, she couldn’t help it. Hot guy, british accent and funny? She was screwed.

He’s certainly dangerous, if one more charming word fell from his lips her panties would probably drop right on the spot. Which was definitely not a good idea.

Licking her lips as she took him in fully, she physically shook herself out of it.

“Where are my manners? I'm Klaus Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you Caroline.” he introduced himself knowingly, taking her hand in his and kissing it tenderly.

“Yeah…nice to meet you, Klaus.” Caroline said, a bit surprised.

Seeing her shiver from the cold weather, he offered, “Why don’t I walk you home?”

“As you’ve noticed, I don’t need a knight in shining armor. Thanks but no thanks.”, somehow Caroline trusted him, and that spooked her, she needed distance from him, even though all she wanted was to get closer.

“No, I’m not trying to protect you. I’m trying to protect people from you. After all, we don’t want you hurting anyone else now do we?” he chuckled.

“Ha, hilarious. Maybe I should take you home. Wouldn’t want you to get hurt along the way.”

“Maybe you should.” Klaus stared at her, daring her.

“Oh, to hell with it.” she muttered, throwing herself at him. Their lips crashing together in sweet pain and passion.

“My place or yours, love?” he rasped the moment they slightly separated to breathe.

Attacking his swollen lips again, she whispered, “Yours, you stalker.”

“Great.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
